Sweeter Than Candy
by ennisjackgal
Summary: One shot in the LITN universe. Ennis and Jack are living in New York and preparing for their wedding. It's a scary time of year, but they're happy together.


**Sweeter Than Candy**

_October 31st, 2011_

Ennis woke up on Monday morning with a start; he looked down to see that there was a figure moving underneath the covers, and he sighed. "You're starting early."

Jack's head popped up from the covers; he was grinning like the cat that got the cream. Literally too, since his mouth was covered in white fluid. Ennis then realised that he was leaking and very hard. "I'm going trick-or-treating," he replied, smirking. Ennis rolled his eyes and let his head fall back to the pillow, allowing Jack to carry on.

It didn't take long for him to come, already so far gone. When Jack was finished, he crawled back up to kiss his partner on the mouth. "Mmm...you always taste good in the morning," he murmured, his hand finding Ennis's.

"I love you," Ennis said suddenly, looking up into Jack's eyes. "I really do..."

"Same to you," Jack replied, smiling back. "And I can't wait to marry you. April...not long to go now."

"Yep. And I want you to know, Jack...it doesn't matter to me that you're positive. I'll always love you no matter what happens. Even if you infect me; I swear I won't leave you."

Jack nodded, a lump growing in his throat. "Okay," he choked out, sinking down to lie on Ennis's chest. Ennis held him close, knowing how words like that really got to Jack; it was clear that Jack was very humbled by them. But it was true; Ennis would never leave him.

After a while, Jack rose up and managed to smile at him again. "So...I know we have to work today, but...what are we doing tonight? Are we going out or staying in with a few scary movies?"

"I think...I'd rather stay in," Ennis replied honestly. "We can give candy out to the kids and curl up together with some wine or something. How does that sound?"

"Like a perfect evening," Jack said, leaning down for a kiss. He couldn't wait to marry this wonderful man, who had given him the kind of love he'd thought he would never have. They'd had their rough patch, and now it was time to move on to the next stage of their life together. Jack knew that he was happier than ever.

He talked Ennis into taking a shower with him, although Ennis didn't need much persuasion. They stood together under the spray, running the soap over each other and kissing even as droplets of water showered down on them.

"I love you so much," Jack murmured in Ennis's ear as his lover nibbled his neck. He was being pressed against the tiles, and he so wished that Ennis could take him right here. But with him being positive, it wouldn't be a good idea since they didn't have a rubber to hand. It was the only rule they had to live by, but sometimes it frustrated Jack. They always had to be so careful during sex, and he wished that wasn't the case.

* * *

Later on, they were making breakfast together. They had decorated the apartment a little bit for the holidays, but Ennis knew that Jack wasn't keen on having large spiders around so had decided to leave those out. But that was okay; he wasn't too bothered about those and he just wanted Jack to be happy. That meant more to him than anything else in the world.

"Mmm, smells good," he said when he approached the oven where Jack was cooking. Jack smiled; he knew how much Ennis loved pancakes.

"Bet they don't taste as good as you did this morning," he replied lightly, and Ennis poked him in the ribs.

"You've got a one-track mind," he said in amusement. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I can think of several things, but we don't have the time," Jack answered, almost finished with breakfast. Ennis went to set the table and they were soon ready. They sat opposite each other, liking to be able to have eye contact as they ate. They were certainly used to living together by now; something which at one point Jack had thought might not happen. He still remembered that dark time when their future had been so uncertain.

"Jack...don't think about it," Ennis told him gently, nudging his foot. "That's over and done with now."

"How did you know...?" Jack asked, looking puzzled. Ennis smiled.

"I know you," he said simply. "Whenever you think about that time we split up, you get this look on your face. You remember those days and the pain you felt, and you can't believe that we managed to get through it so now you look a little stunned."

Jack nodded, seeing the point. "Well, I guess. But you're right; sometimes I can't quite get my head around all of this. We've been living together for nearly two years now, so I should be used to it. But I guess I'm just counting my blessings and..." He bit his lip. "I can't help feeling that something's gonna happen to take this away." He shrugged. "I'm so scared of losing you that I keep thinking it's gonna happen, and...maybe it's completely irrational but it's just how I feel."

"Darlin'..." Ennis got up and walked behind him, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and kissing his cheek. "That's not gonna happen. Nothing and nobody is gonna take me away from you; I swear." He would rather jump from the Statue of Liberty than leave Jack alone.

"What if you're in an accident and die?" Jack asked, a lump in his throat. Ennis squeezed him.

"I'll always be with you," he promised. "Come on, Jack...you know this won't do you any good. Just try to calm down, okay?"

Jack nodded and rubbed his arm. "Yeah. Thanks, bud." They stayed like that for a few moments before Ennis broke away to carry on eating. Jack watched him with a smile, wondering how on earth he had managed to find such a good man.

* * *

Work was interesting today. Both Ennis and Jack had heard that their bosses wanted everyone in costume today, so had decided to join in with the celebrations. Ennis was dressed as a zombie, albeit without blue-tinged skin because he couldn't stand the make-up that was needed for it. Jack, meanwhile, was going around as a vampire, complete with fake fangs. He had white make-up on his face but that was it, since he needed his hands for work.

They had always enjoyed joining in like this, and seeing what other people had turned up as. New York always went big on their celebrations and this was evident from just looking around.

Jack was busy filing paperwork when his co-worker Cheryl came in, dressed as Cleopatra. "Hey," she greeted him, putting yet more paperwork on his desk. "Sorry...orders from the top."

"No problem," he replied, nodding to her. "You going to that party tonight?"

"The one here? I dunno...what are you and Ennis doing?" People knew them by now, and Jack had found that everybody supported them.

"We're staying in tonight. Watching some scary movies and opening the wine," he said.

"Right. Well, I don't know yet either way." She left the room and he looked at his phone; it was almost lunchtime, which meant meeting up with Ennis. He'd been looking forward to that all day.

When it was time to go, he headed for their agreed meeting point; a little café between their workplaces that they had found. They loved meeting up in the middle of the day to exchange news, or to just be together. Jack missed Ennis every moment that they were apart.

He soon spotted his fiancé waiting for him outside the café, grinning when their eyes met. "Hey..."

"Hey, bud," Jack replied, moving in close for a kiss. They must make quite a sight, he figured; a vampire and a zombie kissing on a street corner. But he didn't care; the only thing that mattered was how Ennis was pulling him close as they kissed. He grinned. "Ennis...we can't...come on, I'm hungry..."

"I'll give you something to swallow," Ennis breathed in his ear, making Jack's knees tremble.

"Knock it off," he moaned half-heartedly, and Ennis finally took pity on him.

"Alright," he replied, pulling away. "Something to think about for later, then."

"I'll take you up on that," Jack replied, grinning as they walked into the café. They sat in their usual corner and after placing their orders, Jack started playing footsie with Ennis under the table.

"You looking forward to tonight?" Ennis asked him, and Jack nodded.

"Sure. Curling up on the sofa with you...can't think of anything better. Why?" Jack asked, tilting his head.

"Well...we do that every night. If you wanna go to a party, I'd be up for that."

Jack smiled. "Ennis...I want to be alone with you. There's nothing that I'd like more for tonight." He covered Ennis's hand with his own, and Ennis nodded; he would prefer that too, if he was honest.

* * *

After work, they did as they agreed. They took off their costumes and got into more comfortable clothes before having dinner together. Jack's mother had sent them a pumpkin pie for dessert, which they were looking forward to devouring later.

As they washed the dishes together, Jack occasionally flicked Ennis with soap suds and earned himself a crack on the ass with the towel. "That hurt!" he complained, glaring at his partner in mock annoyance. Ennis smirked.

"No worries...I'll kiss it better later," he replied, making Jack lose his resolve and start laughing.

"I swear, you've got a one-track mind," he said while shaking his head.

"Only with you," Ennis replied lightly, and they carried on flirting as they did the dishes.

Later on, they were settled on the sofa and the wine was open; this was always a favourite time of day for both of them. Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder as the film was starting. "This is the life," he sighed, and Ennis kissed his hair.

"Sure is." They hadn't been watching long when there was a knock at the door, and Ennis opened it to find a trio of kids dressed up, trick-or-treating. He smiled at their costumes and gave them some candy, with Jack watching closely how he interacted with them. It seemed to him that Ennis was good with kids; maybe one day they could have one of their own in some way. He wanted to share so much with Ennis and he hoped that Ennis wanted the same thing.

"You're good with kids," he told Ennis when he came back to the sofa. Ennis shrugged.

"Comes easy, really. You can't help but smile at them when they're so...sweet, you know? And they really made an effort with their costumes..."

Jack grinned. "I love you..." he said, wrapping his arm around Ennis's waist tightly. He gave him a squeeze. "You're a good man...and I can't wait to marry you."

"Me neither," Ennis agreed, nuzzling him. "It's gonna be so great, Jack. I swear...I'll do my best to make you happy."

"You already do," Jack told him, looking up into his eyes. "So you'll just be making me even happier."

Ennis leaned in to kiss him, gently drawing Jack's tongue out and making him moan softly. This always happened when they kissed; their attraction to each other just couldn't be contained. Ennis's hand lowered to Jack's crotch, and he squirmed. "Damn it..."

"You wanna?" Ennis breathed into his ear, and Jack grinned.

"I don't know...might not feel like it," he teased, knowing how it drove Ennis crazy when he was horny.

"Come on..." he moaned, clearly hard and wanting him. Jack looked at him with eyes full of lust."

"Tell you what...go into the bedroom and wait for me. I've got a surprise for you."

Ennis didn't need telling twice; he was soon disappearing into their room and Jack set about locking up. They were going to have some fun tonight; he was sure of that.

* * *

Jack entered the bedroom to find Ennis wearing just his jeans, lying on the bed. He grinned and set down the bowl of melted chocolate that he had prepared earlier. "You look pleased with yourself," he observed, pulling off his own shirt. Ennis shrugged.

"Was waiting for you," he replied, and he looked at the bowl on the bedside table. "What's in there?"

"You'll see," Jack said lightly as he got into position. His eyes roamed over Ennis's chest and he set the bowl between them. "Close your eyes," he instructed, and Ennis did as he was told. Jack got some of the chocolate in his mouth and leaned forward to kiss his partner. The chocolate moved between their lips, drawing a moan from Ennis as the sweet taste entered his mouth. He could feel Jack's tongue exploring and couldn't believe how amazing this was.

"Mmm..."

"I know," Jack mumbled in response before drawing back. "Damn...that was better than I thought it would be." He smirked before climbing over Ennis and pinning him down. Watching his lover's face, he dipped his fingers into the bowl and traced a line down Ennis's chest, ending just above his jeans.

"What are you up to?" Ennis asked, grinning slightly as Jack put a rubber on himself. Jack bit his lip.

"You'll see," he said softly, and began at the top of the trail. He licked the chocolate at Ennis's collarbone and slowly dragged his tongue down the line, gently holding down Ennis's hips to keep him from bucking too hard. Ennis was grabbing onto the headboard and trying not to lose control; it had been a long time since he'd stained his jeans.

When Jack reached the bottom, he took mercy on his lover and freed him, pulling down Ennis's jeans swiftly and seeing that he was erect. "Well, look what I found."

"Yeah, you did," Ennis groaned, and when Jack had removed his own jeans he wasted no time in slathering Ennis with the chocolate and licking it off. He was rewarded with Ennis coming deep into his mouth, which tasted strange after the chocolate. It only took a few strokes before he came into the rubber.

He swallowed it all down and sighed, looking up into Ennis's hazy eyes. "That was good," he said softly, smiling. Ennis nodded, chest heaving as he tried to get his breath back.

"Sure was. Where did that come from?"

Jack shrugged and removed the rubber before moving back up to curl against him. "I dunno. Maybe it's the moonlight out there...but I just wanted to do something special. Sex for us is usually so careful so that I don't infect you. I just wanted something different..."

Ennis put an arm around him. "I know, darlin'. But maybe it won't be like this forever. Maybe one day they'll find a cure. You never know."

Jack smiled up at him. "You sweet-talker. I love you..." He kissed Ennis one more time before settling down, feeling safe and warm. They were doing so well right now.


End file.
